custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Dwim
Story: Dwim was an Agori of the Fire Tribe who was later exiled for his experiments with forbidden technology. He was fascinated by the legacy of the great beings and their creations. During the Battle of Bara Magna he fought bravely but was set upon by Rahkshi who devoured one side of his body, he was saved by Makuta Maxima who fused the attacking Rahkshi into a monstrous Kaita which he controlled. The energy of the fusion also allowed Dwim's wounds to heal so he would not bleed to death, although his limbs did not grow back of course. He later built himself mechanical replacement limbs out of dead Rahkshi armour that gave him super strength on the left side of his body. After the battle was over and the planet reformed into a paradise, Dwim wandered around searching for technology from The Matoran Universe as well as secret bases formerly operated by the Great Beings. He never actually went inside the Great Spirit Robot however as he was terrified of the demon that supposedly haunted it. Somewhere along his journeys he met Mongrellus, Toa Hectavian and Androgan who he took a liking too whereas the other two saw him as an annoyance at first. Dwim was saved from a group of confused Bohrok by Androgan and after the incident, christened him with his name and gender. He also stood up to the other two and told them off for doubting Androgan's purity of heart. It was also Dwim that thought of the name The Defenders for their group as they journeyed across Spherus Magna battling evil wherever they found it. When Toa Gihren attacked, Dwim landed a blow on him but to no effect and both he and Mongrellus felt some responsibility in letting Toa Hectavian die. The two later got into an argument which ended in Mongrellus abandoning The Defenders and going on his own journey. Dwim was left with Androgan who he now saw as his only friend and the two became very close. They then went into the Matoran Universe to find Makuta Maxmia who Dwim had labelled as his number 1 enemy. Upon discovering a slaughtered tribe of Skakdi Dwim deduced it could not have been Toa Gihren based on the fact Gihren had blades for hands and some of the Skadi had has their skulls bashed in. He constructed the undead cyborg Hexxan out of the remains of the Skakdi and programmed him to protect him and Androgan at all costs. When the Group reached Makuta Maxima's lair in Karda Nui Androgan was killed and Hexxan disabled by Maxima's Kahnohi Shelek. As Maxima raised his staff to kill Dwim, Mongrellus arrived and saved them all, resurrecting Androgan and sacrificing himself in order to become the Element Lord of Life. Dwim helped the other "New Defenders" to defeat Maxima and imprison him inside the Codrex. It was then that Dwim discovered the Shadow Powers of his mechanical limbs as they were made from Rahkshi Armour. The powers had been activated as soon as Dwim saw Maxima but Maxima had supressed them and they had only truly awoken once the evil Makuta had been sealed away in the Codrex. Dwim joined the Order of Spherus Magna with the other New Defenders to battle the corrupted Matoran, Toa Agonex and Rahi that had begun the Glatorian Genocide. He along with Hexxan was later killed during a battle against a possessed Archives Mole and Toa Jotun although Dwim would inflict the wound that would later kill Jotun. Info: Dwim's Mechanical limbs were built out of a dead Rahkshi of Heat Vison hence his ability to fire blasts of heat. He has always had this ability unlike his later awoken shadow powers. He initially assumed the heat blast ability was due to the Rahshi armour reacting with his Fire Tribe biology rather than being because of the Rahkshi's original power. Dwim's mother was from the Ice Tribe (hence his white armour portions) although she died before the Battle of Bara Magna. This makes him, Mongrellus Androgan (and to some extent Hexxan) all some kind of crossbreed. His spear was given to him by a Ga-Matoran however there is nothing special about it. Non Canon Info: Dwim was originally envisioned as a villainous warlord who created cybernetic Zombies and was going to be from the Death Tribe (which would have colours of Red and White) He was always imagined as being connected to Hexxan, even when Hexxan was originally imagined as a Death Tribe Glatorian. Dwim's original character would side with Makuta Maxima along with the rest of the Death Tribe in order to exterminate the other tribes. There is an element lord of Death.